


Untitled

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled

Unexpected,   
you smiled upon my quest, dispersing clouds that hid   
the land of green and gold beginnings I had sought.   
For so long I had wandered in perpetual mists,   
until at last, convinced that spring was just a fable,   
I was prepared to yield,   
and make my bitter bed among the stones and thorns. 

But I have seen a vision in your eyes   
of warmth and sunlight, ripening the seeds   
I counted lost so long ago. 

Ah love, I could not bear it if the sunshine in your eyes   
was only seeming spring,   
that wakes the earth and then departs,   
leaving love to wither in the darkness. 

September 17, 1979


End file.
